A Revanche de Asuka
by Climacus
Summary: A história se passa no universl alternativo do capítulo 26 e se trata de uma paródia da fanficiton japonesa Innocent Taboo e de sua versão americana Taboo Parallel, aqui ao em vez de Asuka se apaixonar por seu estuprador, ela busca vingança. Declaro não ter os direito sobre o anime;mangá Neon Genesis Evangelion ou sobre seus personagens.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Shinji dormia tranquilamente em sua cama quando foi desperto repentinamente por uma Asuka que carregava em seu rosto uma expressão furiosa.

– Acorda Shinji estúpido! – gritou Asuka

Shinji abriu os olhos e olhou ao seu redor, ele viu seu uniforme no cabide, a estante com seus livros, seu violoncelo, sua mochila no chão e seu relógio em formato de pinguim na cabeceira de sua cama. Foi então que ele viu a expressão de impaciência de Asuka, uma garota de 14 anos de ascendência alemã, que tinha longos cabelos vermelha—dourado e olhos azuis. Ela morava fazia dois anos com a família de Shinji desde que sua mãe cometeu suicídio e seu pai havia se casado novamente. Por não ter uma boa relação com sua madrasta, a amiga de sua mãe Yui Ikari se tornou sua guardiã legal.

– Acorda de uma vez, Shinji estúpido.

Shinji havia se acostumado a ser chamado de estúpido por Asuka e não resmungava mais quando ela o chamava assim.

– Ah, é você Asuka? – disse Shinji que estava sentado na cama enquanto esfregava os olhos de sono e mal conseguia ficar desperto. Shinji era um garoto de olhos azuis, cabelos castanhos, de 14 anos, filho dos biólogos Yui e Gendo Ikari.

Asuka já estava com o uniforme da escola e a pasta na sua mão, e Shinji nem havia tomado seu banho ainda. Asuka detestava a falta de pontualidade e a preguiça de Shinji, para que Shinji fosse para a escola, ela sempre acorda ele de manhã.

– Você só sabe falar isso? Todas as manhãs, eu venho te acordar para não chegar atrasado à escola. – disse Asuka colocando as mãos na cintura. – É assim que você agradece uma amiga de infância?

Shinji ainda esfregava os olhos de sono quando disse:

– Ah... Obrigado... Então... deixe-me dormir um pouco mais.

Shinji deitou a cabeça no travesseiro e puxou a coberta, o que deixou o rosto de Asuka com uma expressão de raiva.

– Que garoto preguiçoso! Acorde! Acorde imediatamente. - berrava Asuka que ergue seu punho furiosa e puxou as cobertas.

Após puxar as cobertas de Shinji e gritou quando viu que Shinji estava nu na parte de baixo, só vestindo uma camisa. Então seu rosto ficou vermelho e ela deu um tapa forte no rosto de Shinji.

– Ahhhh! Garoto estúpido e pervertido! Inacreditável! – berrava Asuka

Shinji rapidamente cobriu suas partes íntimas com o lençol e disse embaraçado:

– Não posso evitar! Acabo de acordar!

Shinji então foi tomar banho para ir para a escola.

Apesar de Shinji morar em uma casa grande, os berros de Asuka eram tão altos que davam para serem ouvidos na cozinha.

Yui Ikari, mãe de Shinji lava a louça da refeição matinal enquanto seu pai Gendo lia tranquilamente o jornal.

– Shinji é um garoto preguiçoso. Ele devia ser mais agradecido, quando Asuka vem acordá-lo. – disse Yui Ikari.

Gendo que prestava atenção no jornal apenas disse:

– É...

– Querido, você também tem de se arrumar.

– É...

– Você é igual ao Shinji.

– Você está pronta?

– Sim. Sou sempre eu quem sou repreendida pelo professor Fuyutsuki., quando você chega atrasado para uma reunião.

Yui e Gendo eram formados em biologia e trabalhavam na Universidade de Tokyo-3. Tokyo-3 fora uma nova cidade criada pelo governo japonês para ser a nova capital do país.

– É verdade, ele é o seu maior fã.

Era notório na Universidade a atração que o professor Kozo por Yui Ikari, o que causava ciúmes em Gendo.

– Deixe de falar bobagens. Mude de roupa! – disse Yui que achava idiota os ciúmes do marido.

– Ok. Eu já entende, Yui.

Depois de colocar seu uniforme, Shinji foi empurrado até a porta por Asuka que disse:

– Ande logo.

– Já sei você é irritante às vezes – disse Shinji.

– O que você disse?! – gritou Asuka irritada e deu outro tapa no rosto de Shinji, esse deixou marca.

Perto da saída colocaram seus sapatos e Asuka ainda se despediu de Yui:

– Vou indo, tia.

– Fui – se despediu Shinji com um tom desanimado.

Asuka então empurrou Shinji para a saída.

– Ok, adeus. – se despediu Yui.- Ei, Gendo, por quanto tempo você vai ficar lendo?

– Ok. Eu já entende.

Asuka e Shinji corriam pelas ruas de Tokyo-3 já que estavam atrasados para chegarem na escola, por sorte a professora era Misato Katsuragi, uma mulher que nunca chegava na hora.

– Ouvi dizer que temos um novo aluno hoje – disse Shinji.

– Bem, sim. Essa cidade é a nova capital, por isso a população está aumentando.

– É verdade. Que tipo de garota será? Espero que seja uma gracinha!

Asuka não gostou nada desse comentário e encarou Shinji com uma expressão de ciúmes. Apesar de dizer que ambos são apenas amigos, era notório que ela gostava de Shinji e tinha ciúmes dele.

Uma menina de olhos vermelhos, cabelo azul curto corria pelas ruas com a pasta na mão e as torradas na boca. Seu nome é Rei Ayanami e se mudou para a cidade recentemente com seus pais.

– Ahhh... Atrasada para a escola! É muito ruim chegar atrasada na escola no primeiro dia!

Ayanami e Shinji se chocaram no meio da rua, quando ela se aproximaram da esquina e pela força do impacto caíram no chão sentindo a pancada na cabeça.

Ayanami se recuperou do choque e abaixou sua saia que dava uma pequena visão de sua calcinha.

Ayanami se levantou e timidamente disse:

– Ah, desculpa, estou atrasada. – enquanto corria ela acenava de costas. Desculpa mesmo!

Shinji olhou para ela perplexo e admirado como ela era linda.

Asuka o observava com uma expressão bem irritada de ciúmes.

Ao chegar na escola Shinji foi contar para seus amigos Toji e Kensuke sobre o eu aconteceu e sobre a menina linda que viu. Toji ouviu tudo atentamente e não aguentando de curiosidade perguntou:

– O que? Viu a calcinha dela?

– Não foi minha intenção, mas por um instante... – Shinji fez com dois dedos na mão o gesto de pequeno .-

– Uau, que garoto sortudo que você é! – disse Toji bem animado.

De repente Hikari Horaki, uma menina de rabo de cavalo e cabelos castanho puxou-lhe a orelha, ela era a representante de classe.

– Ai, ai.. - gemeu Toji de dor. – O que está fazendo?

– Suzuhara, não fale uma coisa estúpida igual a vá molhar as plantas. É sua tarefa da semana, não?

Enquanto a professora Misato não chegava Hikari buscava manter a ordem na sala.

– Que garota barulhenta! – reclamou Toji.

– O que você disse?!

Shinji observava tudo com um tom meio amargo.

– Esse ai vai ser controlado depois de casar. – disse Shinji para Kensuke.

Asuka sentava na mesa de trás da de Shinji, apoiava sua cabeça em suas mãos e esperava meio entediada esperava a chegada professora.

– Você também, não? – disse Asuka.

– Como pode dizer que vou ser controlado? – disse Shinji exasperado se virando para Asuka.

– O que foi? Não disse nada além da verdade.

– Por quê?

– Você é o que parece ser.

– Asuka, você está sempre falando...

– Tão pacífico... – suspirou Kensuke Ainda

Logo ouviu-se o barulho de um carro chegando e estacionando Era a professora Misato Katsuragi em seu Renault Alpine A310, Toji, Kensuke e Shinji foram para a janela para certificar se era professora Misato.

– É a professora Misato! – disse Toji entusiasmado.

A professora Misato Katsuragi tinha 28 anos, cabelo roxo e olhos castanhos. Era muito popular entre os meninos na escola por ser muito bonita. Ela sempre usava um crucifixo.

Assim que Misato desceu do carro, ela tirou os óculos escuros e levantou a cabeça para a janela aonde estava Toji, Shinji e Kensuke que acenavam para ela.

– A professora Misato é tão linda. – disse Toji.

Ela fez um sinal de V com os dedos para os garotos enquanto se dirigia para dentro da escola.

Hikari e Asuka observavam tudo com ciúmes a admiração dos garotos pela professora:

– O que houve com aquele trio ali? Parecem idiotas – comentaram as duas.

Assim que Misato entrou na Sala 2-A, Hikari disse:

– Levantem-se. Reverência. Sentem-se.

Assim que Misato entrou na sala de aula, ela disse:

– Alegrem-se, garotos! Hoje apresento a nova estudante.

Rei Ayanami entrou na sala e sorrindo disse:

– Sou Rei Ayanami. Prazer em conhecê-los!

Shinji viu com espanto a aluna nova. Era aquela menina que ele tinha visto a calcinha.

Assim que Ayanami viu Shinji disse em um tom bem irritado:

– Você! Você é aquele garoto que espiou minha calcinha de manhã!

Asuka se levantou de sua mesa, colocou as mãos na cintura e disse:

– Ei, você! Não fale uma coisa dessas! Foi você que mostrou para o Shinji!

Asuka amava Shinji e não poderia aceitar que ele fosse acusado de ser um pervertido.

Ayanami encarou Asuka e disse irritada:

– Idiota, por que você o protege? Vocês estão namorado?

– Não! Somos apenas amigos de infância! – disse Asuka com o vermelho de vergonha.

Hikari decidiu intervir para acabar com a discussão.

– Parem! Estamos em aula. Fiquem quietas!

Misato estava sentado na sua cadeira observando tudo e se divertindo.

– Bem, parece que vocês estão se divertindo. Também estou curiosa. Vão em frente.

Todos os alunos começaram a rir.

Depois os ânimos se acalmaram, Misato começou a dar a aula.

Continua


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 02

A beleza exótica da nova aluna a fez bastante popular na sala assim que chegou, atraindo a atenção dos alunos do sexo masculino para ciúmes das garotas.

Assim que tocou o intervalo tocou Toji foi puxado pelo braço por Hikari e Shinji por Asuka Ambas não suportavam que Toji e Shinji tivessem muita intimidade com outra garota e foram para o pátio da escola para comerem seus almoç seguia os casais.

Hikari com a desculpa que sempre sobrava muita comida do almoço que ela preparava para ela e suas irmãs Kodama e Nozomi, também preparava o almoço de Toji que comia no refeitório da escola. Já Shinji preparava seu almoço e o de Asuka e desde que a alemã chegou no Japão em 2013. Asuka e Hikari se tornaram as melhores amigas, apesar da personalidade da estrangeira.

Asuka era a aluna mais popular na escola por causa da escola, Kensuke aproveitava disso para vender fotos que ele tirava dela as escondidas para faturar dinheiro. E devido sua grande popularidade, ele ganhou bastante dinheiro com isso. Asuka diariamente recebia várias cartas de amor no seu armário que fazia questão de jogar no lixo Apesar de negar, era notória o sue amor por Shinji e que ambos formavam mesmo sme assumir um casal.

A mãe de Asuka, Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu ficou enferma mentalmente e começou a achar que uma boneca de pano era sua filha, durante a enfermidade de sua mãe, Asuka viu a infidelidades de seu pai com a médica que cuidava de sua mãe. Ele acabou se divorciando de sua mãe enquanto estava internada, o que deixou Asuka revoltada. Quando Asuka viu sua mãe enfocada com uma boneca em suas mãos acabou deixando Asuka em choque. A relação com seu pai após o suicídio de sua mãe piorou ainda mais sua relação com seu pai. E ela então deixou a Alemanha para morar no Japão com a amiga de sua mãe Yui Ikari. Asuka se tonou uma menina difícil de relacionar desde que sua mãe morreu, mas a amizade de Hikari e o carinho de Shinji abrandaram seu sofrimento.

Asuka após seu almoço foi no banheiro feminino quando seu celular fez um barulho indicando que recebia uma mensagem. Quando Asuka foi verificar que mensagem era, ela ficou com o coração acelerado, apareceu fotos dela nua e minha acompanhada das seguintes palavras: "Caso não apareça no banheiro masculino perto do ginásio após o fim das aulas, vamos divulgar suas fotos". O número do telefone que lhe enviou a mensagem não era de ninguém conhecido e Asuka ficou querendo saber quem enviou as mensagens e como conseguiu fotos dela nua em seu quarto. Ela não tirava fotos nuas e ficavam armazenadas em seu computador para serem roubadas por um hacker, não acreditava que foi Shinji quem as tirou, mas poderia ser algum vizinho que espiava de sua casa e aproveitou janela aberta para tirar fotos dela para a chantagear. Era essa a resposta mais plausível.Não era plausível que Shinji a chantageasse, porque ele poderia ter relações sexuais com ela com ela sem precisar recorrer a tal artifício, bastava ser mais assertivo.

Outra pergunta também apareceu na mente de Asuka era como conseguiram o número do celular dela? Só um hacker ou alguém da próximo dela para conseguir o telefone.

Ela não teve coragem de contar nada para ninguém de tão vergonhoso que era aquilo que passava, ela ma conseguia formar um raciocínio de tão tomada pela emoção do medo que ela estava. Seu coração estava profundamente acelerado. Durante as aulas, sue pensamento estava voltado para a mensagem recebida. Será que cumpriria ameaça? Existia o risco de ir para a cadeia caso postasse fotos íntimas dela. Mas a principal pergunta que atormentava a mente da alemã era como conseguiu aquelas fotos. Ela não conseguia pensar que Shinji estava por trás daquilo., além dele gostar dela, ele era covarde demais para praticar tal ato. Asuka então iria no local combinado para saber quem era o autor das ameaças e bater nele até cansar.

Ninguém exceto Shinji iria tocar no corpo de não admitir publicamente ela amava Shinji e se sentia atraído por ele. Passava as noites tocando em suas partes íntimas molhadas enquanto fantasiava com ele, sonhando que ambos tinham quentes noites de sexo. Apesar de amar Shinji ela se irritava demais era a falta de iniciativa de Shinji, apesar de ela dar se expor para ele, deixando-o ver suas calcinhas e seus pitos, ele nunca tomava a iniciativa, sempre passivo. Asuka estava cada dia com maiores desejos sexuais por Shinji, mas sua passividade a deixava cada dia mais irritada.

Certa vez em uma piscina ela deu uma visão para ele de seus peitos dentro de seu biquíni, Shinji ao em vez de tentar se aproximar dela, ele preferiu virar o rosto tímido. Isso enfureceu Asuka e nem quando com a desculpa de matar o tédio quando ela o beijou, ele a segurou, mostrando desejo por ela. Simplesmente isso deixava frustrada a desespero estava ficando to grande que ela estava decidida a tomar a iniciativa com o Shinji.

Certa vez Asuka leu no livro "Parerga e Paralipomena" do filósofo Arthur Schopenhauer o dilema do ouriço, Em um dia gélido, um grupo de ouriços que se encontravam próximos sentiram simultaneamente grande necessidade de aquecer-se. Para satisfazer sua necessidade, buscaram a proximidade corporal dos outros. Porém, quanto mais se aproximavam, mais dor lhes causavam os espinhos do ouriço vizinho. Não obstante, devido ao fato de que o afastar-se era acompanhado da sensação de frio, viram-se obrigados a ir modificando a distância até que encontrarem a melhor (a mais suportável). A ideia que esta parábola quer transmitir é que quanto mais próxima for a relação entre dois seres, mais provável será que possam causar dano um ao outro, ao mesmo tempo em que quanto mais distante for sua relação, tão mais provável será que morram de frio. Shinji tinha medo de se aproximar muito das pessoas com medo de se ferir, mas ao mesmo tempo desejava seu afeto, ele vivia uma situação paradoxal. Bem, ele terá de aprender que algum dia um jeito de interagir com o mundo sem se machucar.

Continua


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 03

Musashi Lee Strasberg; e Keita os autores da chantagem. Eles viviam assediando Asuka, mas eram sempre repelidos por ela que os tratava com desprezo. Eles se masturbavam várias vezes fantasiando com a ruiva alemã e tinha raiva de Ikari por ele ser amado por ela enquanto eles eram tratados com desprezo por ela. Eles eram alunos da quinta série, Musashi era moreno, cabelo roxo e olhos castanhos, já Keita era branco,, olhos e cabelos castanhos, e se vestia como um otaku.

Ambos esperavam impacientemente a ruiva no banheiro masculino perto do ginásio da escola.

Várias vezes Musashi tentou agradar a ruiva e se aproximar dela, só para ser tratado com se fosse ninguém, o que o enchia de frustração, ódio e ressentimento. Era frustrante não ter aquilo que ele mais queria que era Asuka. Então se ele não pudesse tê-la gentilmente, ele a tomaria à força. Ele não podia aceitar que não seria dele a menina mais linda da escola, mas sim do idiota do Ikari que era visto com desprezo pela maioria dos alunos.

Keita, amigo de Musashi também nutria desejos pela ruiva que ignorava sua existência quando tentava falar com ela. Para Musashi, ela não passava de uma garota arrogante que precisava ser domada para ser mais gentil com eles

Musahsi e Keita esperavam obter sexo da Asuka mediante chantagem, ameaçavam postar na internet as imagens dela nua no caso não aceitasse ter relações sexuais com eles. Musashi acreditava que a orgulhosa ruiva que tanto cuidava de sua imagem não iria querer ter seu nome maculado em um escândalo com fotos dela nua. Ela aceitaria fazer sexo na escola com ele e Keita. Isso tinha um sabor de vingança, ela que não aceitou ser a namorada dele causando lhe dor, ela teria relações sexuais com ele contra sua vontade, acabaria se tornando sua vagabunda.

Keita segurava em seus braços uma pequena câmera para filmar o que fariam com Asuka, ele nunca poderia a chance de filmar a humilhação que Asuka sofreria por aqueles que ela tratava com tanto desprezo. Ele queria guardar aquele dia que prometia ser inesquecível.

– E se ela não vier? – perguntou Keita .

– Ela vai vem aqui. – disse Musashi com confiança – Imagina se as pessoas olhando as fotos dela nua? Ela nunca mais seria capaz de mostrar a cara na escola outra vez.

– Mas e se ela disser a alguém, como Hikari? - perguntou Keita novamente, pensando em alguma forma possível que Asuka usaria para sair famosa a amizade de

Asuka coma representante de classe, a única que Asuka considerava estar no nível dela.

Musashi abanou a cabeça. E disse:

– Não, a Soryu, ela tem muito orgulho. Ela vai vir.

Então, como se acenou por suas palavras, Asuka invadiu o banheiro. Ela estava furiosa, sobrancelhas desenhadas em uma carranca afiada, os dentes à mostra como um gato pronto para atacar.

Aqui foi uma oportunidade para se vingar de Asuka para feri-lo e rejeita-lo. Musashi, olhou nos olhos dela e, vi pela primeira vez, uma sombra de vulnerabilidade, mas seu olhar não pode ser fixada e caiu em seu corpo, passando casualmente sobre os par de seios

Uma sensação ardente da luxúria adicionado para a raiva que ele sentia a ruiva. Ele era tão forte, percebi que Musashi. Asuka parecia não se importa ou não percebia, que dada a proximidade teria sido quase impossível.

Asuka reconheceu Musashi e Keita assim que os viu, eram os dois perdedores que ela viviam a assediando, sendo sempre desprezados por elas. Parece que a beleza dela tomou conta deles e os fez apelar para a chantagem quando perceberam que nunca teriam uma chance com ela.Não precisava ser um gênio para saber as intenções dos dois.

Assim que Asuka chegou ao Japão ela ficou surpresa com uma a quantidade de homens que não tinha interesse em sexo e mulheres, preferindo assistir animes e jogar games. Nunca entendeu o desinteresse no sexo naquele país. Mas parece que nem todos eram assim e havia alguns que apelavam até para a chantagem para terem relações sexuais.

– Musashi e Keita, em entreguem o disco com minhas fotos...

De repente, sua voz parecia como as unhas na lousa, áspera e desagradável. Keita abanou a cabeça e disse.

– Não.

– Não? - Os olhos do Asuka que aumentaram em surpresa, sua boca caiu aberta, e ela deu um passo de volta como se ele só tivesse batido nela. Foi apenas um breve momento de insegurança, que, e como as suas defesas se recuperado desde a surpresa retomando a suas feições.

– Você disse não?

– Não! – Musashi repetiu o que Keita havia dito, com toda a convicção que ele pode gerenciar.

Asuka atirou-se furiosamente para frente.

– Me dê!

– Você não sabe aonde está guardado e a menos que faça o que eu quero, vamos expô-la na internet. Sua reputação será destruída e não será mais popular na escola.

Musashi sorriu cinicamente para Asuka o que a irritou e disse:

– Você trata muito mal as pessoas e precisa ter uma lição de boas maneiras para ser uma pessoa mais humilde.

– Me desculpa, mas não sei nada sobre vocês, não sei por que eu deveria falar com vocês

– Asuka então virou a cabeça em um tom de desdém.

Isso deixou Musashi furioso.

Musashi deu a volta em torno de Asuka e chegou para agarrar o braço dela antes que ela pudesse fazer e torceu-o pelas costas. Apesar de ser da quinta série, Musashi era relativamente alto para sua idade, por isso ele conseguiu torcer o braço de Asuka para trás..

– O que você é — deixe-me ir, idiota! - Asuka estava lutando contra o aperto do Musashi, que resultou em nele puxando o braço dela ainda mais para trás e forçando à inclinar-se..

Ela gemia agudamente de dor. - Deixe=me ir, senão...

– Ou o quê? - exigiu Musashi com um sorriso zombeteiro.

– Deixe-me ir! –a dor na voz do Asuka era quase palpável. - Porra! Deixe-me ir! Você não pode fazer isso comigo.

– Você não entendeu que agora você é minha escrava agora e eu sou seu senhor.

Keita segurava sua câmera filmando perfeitamente a orgulhosa ruiva em posição de submissão. Ninguém seria capaz de acreditar se contasse, por isso resolveu filmar. Uma imagem vale mais do que mil palavras.

– Coloque sua câmera no banco aonde pode filmar tudo Keita e pegue a fita dentro da minha mochila.

Keita fez o que Musashi ordenou, ele sabia exatamente o que era para ser feito. Apesar da luta da ruiva eles passaram a fica em volta dos pulsos dela para deixar seus braços imobilizados.

– Você primeiro amigo – disse Musashi para Keita

Como Keita queria receber um boquete da ruiva, Musashi forçou Asuka a se ajoelhar para fazê-lo nele..

A rebelde ruiva parece ter ficado mais calma quando teve seus braços imobilizados por Musashi.

Keita abaixou as calças, como Asuka não abria a boca, ele segurou as narinas de Asuka até ela abrir a boca para que entrasse o seu pênis ali dentro. Como Asuka ficou sem ar, ela fez o que Keita esperava e ele enfiou seu pênis dentro de sua boca.

Keita gemia de prazer e suas mãos seguravam a cabeça de Asuka, regulando os movimento seus movimentos.

Keita não se preocupava com o sofrimento psicológico com quem Asuka passava tudo o que existia era o prazer irracional do momento. Seu pênis parecia gostar de receber o boquete de Asuka, tanto que ficou duro rapidamente dentro da boca da ruiva.

A juba de vermelho-dourado que fez Asuka destacam-se tanto parecia ter se tornado a melhor forma para Keita para controlá-la.

Keita sentiu que iria gozar e se avisar ele gozou dento da boca de Asuka que tentou cuspir fora o sue pênis e o sêmen na sua boca.

Isso tem gosto de fezes, pensou Asuka sobre o pênis de Keita Mulher nenhuma iria querer fazer sexo com esse sujeito. Aqueles dois não passavam de dois virgens que precisavam recorrer ao estupro e chantagem para conseguirem sexo.

E a ideia de vingança a confortava. Se ela ficasse submissa e sem fazer ameaças, eles poderiam deixa-la ir e ela iria na policia e eles iriam pagar pelo que fizeram com ela. Iriam ter suas vidas destruídas. O material genético em seu corpo seria a prova que houve o abuso.

Fazer o boquete naquele nojento era humilhante demais para Asuka, ele roubou a vez de Shinji. Ela queria que Shinji fosse o primeiro dela. Aquilo era humilhante e doloroso. Ser estuprada e sua primeira vez não ser com o rapaz que ela ama, aquilo fez sair lágrimas nos olhos de Asuka Ela jurou desde o suicídio de sua mãe que nunca mais iria chorar, mas ela não conseguia evitar naquela situação.

Keita a largou subiu suas calças e pegou a câmera para filmar a vez de levantou a ruiva e a faz ficar encurvada, levantou suas saias e abaixou sua calcinha.

A visão do sêmen de Keita escorrendo da boca de Asuka fez alimentar o fogo de Musashi.

Musashi pediu para pegar o lubrificante em sua mochila. Keita mais uma vez largou sua câmera e pegou. Musashi passou bem no pênis para facilitar a penetração, já que Asuka deveria ser virgem. Ikari não era homem para ter relações sexuais com ela, ele não a merecia, pensou Musashi, a imagem dos dois voltando para casa juntos o irritava.

Keita com sua câmera na mão ficou perto dos dois, ele queria pegar o melhor ângulo da ação.

– Mas antes de te foder, você precisa de um castigo para aprender a ser mais gentil comigo e com Keita.

– O que? – gritou Asuka desesperada.

– Vou te disciplinar.

– Por favor, não – implorou Asuka

Asuka não tinha para onde fugir, não há maneira de esconder a vergonha dela de ver expostos a bunda e buceta; Ela não podia lutar ou fugir, e sua calcinha no meio das pernas ajudavam a imobilizar suas pernas e suas mão estava imobilizadas pelas costas e não havia ninguém prórimo para ela pedir ajuda.. Musashi se sentia estranhamente confiante, com segurança sabendo que não poderia retaliar pela primeira vez.

Ele levantou a sua mão e bateu em Asuka que gritou de dor.

Asuka recebeu tensa cada golpe cada golpe doia0lhe profundamente, o que a faz gritar de dor e chorar. Definitivamente ardiam as nádegas de Asuka que chorava diante da humilhação e da dor.

Musashi ficou feliz em dar tapas nas nádegas de Asuka que começaram a ficar coloridas para ensina-la disciplina.

Ele bateu-lhe novamente...

E novamente...

E novamente...

Corpo do Asuka tremeu depois de cada golpe, ela gemia e lutando inutilmente. Após a primeira dúzia de golpes, entretanto, sua energia a diminuir, assim como sua choradeira.

Como queria que Shinji estivesse ali para ajuda-la, mesmo tímido ele nunca deixaria de ajuda-la ou fugiria da situaçã só tinha medo da rejeição e de ser odiado, mas de quem ele gostava ele fazia de tudo para ajudar. Mas ela queria descobrir quem a chantageava e queria saber o autor e por isso mandou-o para casa inventando uma achava que o chantagista poderia fugir se visse Shinji.

Com Asuka já mole, Musashi passou o lubrificante novamente em seu pênis, suspensendeu Asuka e começou a foder a boceta dela. Asuka que era virgem gemeu de dor na primeiro implorava para ele ser gentil com ela.E como Asuka estava com as mãos imobilizadas, não havia risco de fazer nada, Musashi segurou seus quadris enquanto estocava dentro dela.

Musashi continuou suas estocadas até que em um grito de dor e percebendo o sangramento na boceta de Asuka, ele percebeu que rompeu o hímen dela.

E continuou a meter na boceta dela cada vez mais forte, sua monte ficou perdida no prazer daquele momento. Ele não conseguia pensar em mais nada a não ser na boceta da linda alemã. Musashi forçava seu pênis duro profundamente na boceta quente e pegajosa do Asuka com golpes poderosos.

O prazer era imenso e os gemidos de Musashi eram cada vez em compensação só sentia ódio por aquele sujeitinho, que ousou fazer sexo com ela, roubando a primeira vez que seria de Shinji. Se obrigada a fazer sexo e ainda mais com quem ela odiava era algo profundamente doloroso para Asuka. Tão doloroso quanto ela chegou no hospital e viu sua mãe morta. Como queria apagar aquilo de sua mente, aquilo que provocava-lhe tanta dor.

Ela não conseguia sentir nenhum prazer, só dor, humilhação e ódio. Diferente dos mangás hentais do gênero Netorare, na vida real uma mulher nunca sentiu prazer sendo estuprada. Pelo contrário aquilo é profundamente doloroso. Asuka colencionava alguns hentais e entre esses hentais havia alguns do gênero netorare e ela ficava impressionada como que desenhava aqueles mangás não sabia nada sobre mulher. Afinal não havia nenhum prazer no abuso sexual e como nenhuma denunciava seu agressor para a polícia.

A boceta jovem, virgem e bem apertada de Asuka fez Musashi ter um imenso prazer, seu pênis ficava retido a cada estocada dele, o que fazia maior o seu prazer.

– Encare isso como um treinamento para quando for fazer com o covarde do Ikari – zombou Musashi.

Aquilo só fez doer ainda mais o estupro em Asuka, ela estava ao mesmo tempo assustada e irritada. Asuka temia que fizesse algo com ela após o estupro, ela angustiava em pensar no que poderiam fazer com ela, como estava completamente vulnerável e poderiam faze o que quisessem com ela. Foi estúpido ter vindo sem Hikari ou Shinji. Ela achava que se viesse acompanhada poderiam evita-la e de vingança poderiam enviar as mensagens. E agora estava nas mãos daqueles bandidos. Ela seria obediente para soltarem-na para ela se vingar.

Ele ainda estava lá dentro dela, deixando ela sentir cada polegada de sua virilidade pulsante, como se a necessidade de provar que realmente estava acontecendo e que ela não tinha controle sobre o que estava sendo feito com ela. A orgulhosa Asuka — a garota que todos ao seu redor eram tratados como lixo estava sendo completamente humilhada e fodida. E tudo registrado pela câmera de Keita.

E aqui no banheiro da escola Asuka estava sendo completamente fodida e com a boca suja de esperma, Musashi de todas as pessoas estava transando com ela. Sua mente, inundado de prazer, apreciava o pensamento.

Musashi começou puxando seu pênis para fora lentamente, Asuka soltou um gemido longo de alívio parcial, mas logo começou a estocar mais violentamente, Musahsi começou batendo em sua parte traseira produzindo o som de carne contra carne. Ele seguiu isto com uma série de impulsos mais suaves, mais fracos antes de ir volta profunda, fazendo com que o pênis dele desapareça quase totalmente dentro de sua boceta e recuando segundos mais tarde.

Este processo foi repetido várias vezes, pegando impulso com cada impulso em sua boceta quente. Musashi graninha a cada movimento. As lágrimas de Asuka, que tinham diminuído, começaram a fluir novamente para fora em suas bochechas,.

Musashi grunhiu alto, estocando fortemente seu pênis na boceta de Asuka, não tendo certeza porque ele sentiu a necessidade de aumentar a sua humilhação. Ele se inclinou para baixo dela, pressionando suas mãos para baixo em seus ombros, fazendo-a ficar mais encurvada. Ele queria humilhar ainda mais Asuka a fazendo se abaixar.

Asuka sendo fodida contra sua vontade não parecia ser real.

As paredes com nervuras de sua boceta quente apertaram com o esforço, convulsões, tentando prende o pênis de Musashi, fornecendo ao pênis de Musashi uma preensão mais forte como ele continuou deslizou dentro e fora puramente instintivamente.

Musashi soltou um gemido alto, empurrando profundamente nela com toda sua força restante, inundando-a com seu sêmen. Seu corpo estava tenso, o de Asuka também, logo veio em uma névoa ofuscante de prazer, enchendo Asuka com seu quente esperma, montes e montes de esperma.

Por alguns momentos os dois adolescentes suados permaneceram ligados uns aos outros através de seus órgãos genitais e ofegantes.

Sua cobiça, sua mente e seu corpo exausto, Musashi finalmente deixou a cintura dela e puxou para fora seu pênis, deixando uma mecha de seu sêmen conectando seu pênis a boceta inchada de Asuka e apoiando-se fortemente contra do banheiro.

Musashi pediu e Keita soltou os braços de Asuka que estavam presos na fita que ele usou para imobiliza-la.

Musashi e Keita deixando asuka sozinha, mas não sem antes ameaçar dizendo que divulgarão o vídeo com as cenas de sexo caso ela conte o que aconteceu para alguém. Que aquilo destruiria o nome dela.

Asuka chorando levantou sua calcinha e se preparou para deixar a escola Ela chorava pelo que aconteceu, mas agora ela iria tomar providências. Ela não poderia apagar o passado, mas poderia fazer com que aqueles dois pagassem pelo que fizeram para ela.

Uma coisa a intrigava, como conseguira aquelas fotos dela? Melhor deixa esse trabalho para a polícia. Asuka então caminhava lentamente querendo evitar pensar naquilo que ocorreu saiu da escola e pegou um táxi, ela pediu para que o motorista a deixasse perto de uma delegacia.

Asuka pensava tanto em vingança que nem se lembrou de ligar para casa. Talvez fosse melhor. Os japoneses poderiam ser tão reservados que Yui poderia estimula-la a desistir da denuncia para evitar um escândalo. Era costume no Japão suportar o sofrimento silenciosamente, mas ela era alemã e iria fazê-los pagar por isso.

Assim que ela chegou ela relatou para a polícia tudo o que ela passou, levaram na para fazer exames técnicos para colherem material genético em seu corpo, depois as submeteram a exames para verificar se contraiu alguma doença sexualmente transmissível, o que não foi encontrado, ela recebeu remédios para prevenir sua gravidez. Foi expedido pelo juiz um mandado e prisão para Keita e Musashi, inclusive para apreender materiais que pudessem servir de prova contra ambos..O que foi encontrado o vídeo do estupro de Asuka e o material usado pela chantagem.

Asuka ainda não tinha retornado para casa quando Keita e Musashi relataram que yui Ikari havia organizado todo estupro, inclusive fornecendo o material para a chantagem. Isso deixou Asuka em choque. Ambos forneceram provas do que falavam e foi expedido um mandado de prisão para Yui. Shinji ficou chocado com o que ocorreu. Nunca poderia esperar tal conduta de sua mãe. . Yui contou que fez isso para se vingar de Asuka, porque a mãe dela Kyoko teve antes de enlouquecer um caso com o marido dela Gendo Ikari. O que deixou Yui irritada e quis se vingar na garota o ódio que ela sentia de Kyoko.. Ela colcou uma câmera escondida n quarto de Asuka para pegar o material da chantagem e conhecendo os dois garotos, ela os pagou para estuprarem Asuka, ela havia dando toda ideia de como estuprarem Asuka.

Shinji ficou contra sua mãe e apoiando a Asuka, o que era imperdoável para Gendo que expulsou ambos de casa, a professora de ambos Misato Katsuragi comovida com tudo acolheu ambos e sua casa e se tornou a guardiã de ambos.

Musashi, Yui e Keita acabaram condenados há vários anos de prisão pelo crime de chantagem e estupro.

O caso repercutiu na escola, Shinji sofreu um pouco de hostilizado pelo que sua mãe fez, mas Asuka o defendia de todas as agressões, o eximindo de toda culpa, dizendo que até brigou com o pai dele por apoia-la. O que Shinji não entendia era porque não guardava raiva dele, o filho da mulher que organizou tudo. Asuka respondeu que ele a apoio e nunca ficou contra a monstruosidade que a mãe dele fez, preferindo ser expulso de casa a aceitar aquilo que fizeram com ela. Ele realmente a amava.

Depois de meses fazendo terapia, Asuka conseguiu lidar melhor com o estupro.

Asuka e Shinji 8 meses após o ocorrido teriam sua primeira noite de sexo, quando começaram a namorar.

Continua


End file.
